sifsworkshopfandomcom-20200214-history
Alpha Timestream/BoT-1900
Please note that "BoT" stands for "Beginning of Time", and also that these are the list of events that happened during the Beginning of Time to 1900, no more beyond that. Beginning of Time January 1st *Life, the universe, and everything is created. 1334 October 24th *Azmuth is born. 1467 Febuary 15th *Azmuth accidentally creates life known as the Galvanic Mechamorphs via the Helix on the Galvan moon, Galvan B. 1471 *After testing out an idea to catch a wanted criminal, a group of Crystalsapien officers combine their power, but end up destroying Mor'Otesi in the proccess. *The last of the Crystalsapiens; The criminal Sugiite, survives, and attempts to rebuild Mor'Otesi. Instead, he ends up creating Petropia out of the ruins of Mor'Otesi, and creating a brand new life, the Petrosapiens. *Sugilte makes a promise to right his wrongs and to be the protector of Petropia, out of guilt. 1489 January 9th *Dr. Ezekiel Alpha is born. 1494 *StatiX is born. 1499-1504 *Dr. Ezekiel Alpha is abducted around this time. *Dr. Ezekiel Alpha eventually learns how space works, and several other things. *Dr. Ezekiel Alpha graduates from a Cerebrocrustacean college, and starts to invent several smaller things. 1514 *Dr. Ezekiel Alpha starts construction on a device, nicknamed the Exomatrix. An exoskeleton, giving the user the powers of several different species (no transformation). 1515 October 31st *At a science convention in Sonorosia, StatiX, Azmuth, Dr. Ezekiel Alpha, and several other scientists attend. *Dr. Ezekiel Alpha shows off the Exomatrix, but it soon malfunctions after use. *After the science convention, Dr. Ezekiel Alpha throws away the Exomatrix. Azmuth and StatiX confront him about the Exomatrix, and they start sharing ideas for several hours. *After talking for 3 hours, Dr. Ezekiel Alpha and Azmuth come up with another version of the Exomatrix, that is smaller and can turn you into aliens. StatiX kickstarts the idea, stating he could get the DNA needed. December 1st *The Alphatrix officially begins creation. 1515-1516 December-July *StatiX starts to gather up millions of DNA from random species, sometimes with help. *Azmuth starts to create the technology needed for the Alphatrix, such as the core. *Dr. Ezekiel Alpha starts to add all the coding and other technological things to help make the Alphatrix work well, as well as adding modes. July 20th *The Alphatrix is officially finished and created. Azmuth names the Alphatrix after Dr. Ezekiel Alpha and the Exomatrix. *After Azmuth shares his ideas for the usage of the Alphatrix, the other two as well, although their ideas were very much different. This soon leads into an argument. *After 10 minutes into the argument, Azmuth quits the project and everything related to it, and leaves forever. Dr. Ezekiel Alpha and StatiX also leave the room angered. *Around midnight, StatiX manages to come back into the laboratory and steal the Alphatrix flawlessly, with no clues behind. After several hours, Dr. Ezekiel Alpha also tries to come back to steal it, but was too late. July 22nd *StatiX, after hiding for a full day, decides to continue on with his own idea and gave it to the worthiest hero, who was a Thep Khufan named Extractus. *Extractus accepts the burden of the Alphatrix, using it for justice. After July 22nd, StatiX disappeared forever. 1523 *Extractus passes the Alphatrix onto the second Alphacarnation. 1536 *The second Alphacarnation passes the Alphatrix onto the third Alphacarnation. 1550 *The third Alphacarnation passes the Alphatrix onto the fourth Alphacarnation. 1578 *The fourth Alphacarnation dies of a heart attack; The first female Alphacarnation, girlfriend of the fourth, becomes the fifth Alphacarnation. 1586 *The fifth Alphacarnation gets sucked into a black hole, ending her. The Alphatrix survives, kept in the Mykdl'dy temples. December 19th *A Necrofriggian takes the Alphatrix away from the temples; becomes the sixth Alphacarnation in the proccess. 1599 January 31st *An old nemesis takes revenge on the sixth Alphacarnation for an old broken promise, and kills him. The nemesis puts on the Alphatrix, but it kills him due to a failsafe. 1600 January 1st *The nemesis' youngest daughter finds him and the Alphatrix; through certain events she becomes the seventh Alphacarnation. 1619 *The seventh Alphacarnation gets infected via a "zombie" virus. Before turning, she kills herself. 1631 *After the passing of the eighth Alphacarnation, a Methanosian Alphacarnation inherits the Alphatrix from the eighth Alphacarnation, his uncle. July 1st *After an interview, the Methanosian Alphacarnation coins the term "Alphacarnation" 1643 *The tenth Alphacarnation, a Pyronite, wins the Alphatrix in a wrestling match. 1648 *After proven to be immature and selfish, despite doing a lot of good, his Cerebrocrustacean mentor takes the Alphatrix from him, and becomes the eleventh Alphacarnation. 1650 *The eleventh Alphacarnation starts adding two major modifications to the Alphatrix; A combat mode that enhances the combat aspect of aliens, and a mode that comes up whenever in need; Because the Alphatrix keeps the entire DNA of all the Alphacarnations, it's like their spirits come up, and it's used to aid future Alphacarnations. 1865 *After fourty-nine Alphacarnations, the fiftieth Alphacarnation is given to a Petrosapien. He and Sugilite, his best friend stop an ancient Petrosapien/Crystalsapien zombie virus attack. Eventually, they succeed. 1869 *The zombie virus attacks once more, killing the fiftieth Alphac *arnation. Sugilite manages to stop it on his own, but passes the Alphatrix onto someone else. 1900 Febuary 19th *Tronn is born.